


溺于火中

by whitecrow777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrow777/pseuds/whitecrow777
Summary: 一次不期而遇
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Kudos: 2





	溺于火中

**Author's Note:**

> ·韦斯莱双子，粮食向一发完  
> ·火焰杯F×战后G  
> ·突发脑洞，不讲逻辑，有bug就当私设  
> ·可能需要一个OOC警告

一片漆黑。  
这显然不是他原本的目的地。弗雷德想道，并没有点亮魔杖，保险起见——虽然这个词听起来跟他一点边都不沾——但还是，保险起见。  
他本来打算去厨房的。傍晚时分韦斯莱家的双胞胎正沉迷恶作剧没顾上晚饭，而猜拳时乔治的运气又出奇的好，导致年长些的输家只好在这个点饿着肚子去洗劫厨房。  
离开活点地图已有一年半，捣蛋之王们还没被抓过夜游，弗雷德对自己的技术充满自信——接着他就在踏出一节台阶之后意料之外地踩了个空。  
做了个不怎么完美的空中转体三周半（从格兰芬多塔楼到厨房这一路到底是哪里有这么大的断层？）之后，他摔进了一堆纸箱里。动静大得像炸尾螺。弗雷德一骨碌爬起来，一边希望巡夜的不管是费尔奇还是哪个教授都能突发耳聋没听见刚才的响声，一边四下张望试图给自己规划一条逃跑路线——然而不管是哪个都收效甚微。这地方似乎是个作为仓库的房间，目之所及全是纸箱，唯一的门后正传来逐渐走近的脚步声——弗雷德缩到最够格当掩体的箱子后边，第一次为没好好学习幻身咒感到懊悔。  
那扇门被打开了。来人的影子被门外的光亮投到地板上，弗雷德看着觉得很有些眼熟。以他霍格沃茨夜游六年的经验发誓，那影子绝不是任何一个教职工。他悄悄往外探头，打算瞅瞅这是不是一个同样从事违规行为的伙伴，猝不及防被一道红光打了个正着——弗雷德感觉自己重重地摔了出去，砸进另一堆箱子里——与之相伴的还有手上火辣辣的痛感。魔杖从他手里掉出去了。  
梅林的三角裤。十分钟内第二只炸尾螺。弗雷德觉得自己脑袋摔得有点晕。这下哪怕是突发耳聋的都该听见这动静了，他和乔治的光荣记录就要在今天终结——  
那个人接近了，站在他跟前，长长的影子投在他身上。酒味，有点像舞会菜单上的伏特加。他跟乔治勇敢地试了，被辣得够呛。弗雷德想着，费劲巴拉地支起身子来，看见自己的魔杖被来人握在左手里。喔，缴械咒。他晕头晕脑地想，怀疑可能是被伏特加熏得更严重了。我刚才的举止是跟洛哈特重合了吗？  
那个人说话了，“……弗雷德？”  
声音发着颤，不妨碍他觉得熟悉。弗雷德抬起头来，一切语言都在他看清来人的脸之后从他脑子里溜走了。  
那是乔治的脸。

“……哇哦。”弗雷德说，“这么说我一跤就从1995年的6月摔到了1998年的6月？”  
乔治·二十岁·韦斯莱点了点头。  
他十七岁的哥哥吹了声口哨，看起来无忧无虑，“我要把这件事写进我的自传里，耶——这么说我们的笑话商店成功了？”  
“当然，”乔治说，神色里有一点强自镇定的快活，“你正在它的仓库里呢。顺便一提，你刚刚那两下可砸坏了不少东西。”  
“事实上，我们本来能避免第二次。”弗雷德理直气壮地指出，“如果不是你连看不都看是谁就发出个缴械咒的话。”  
乔治没接话，低头看了看弗雷德的手。他还给弗雷德的魔杖被他插在裤兜里，空出的手上还留着一点没褪掉的红印子。不愧是哈利教的缴械咒，威力上真是没话说。他这么想着，转移话题道：“下去看看我们的笑话商店吗？”我们，听起来是个有些日子没见的词了。  
“还用问吗？当然！”弗雷德蹦了一下，兴高采烈地伸手勾住兄弟的脖子。  
啊，还有这个。乔治想，努力让自己的表情不要显得太怀念。

年轻的韦斯莱先生对韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的产品表示了极大的欣赏。他几乎是一毫米一毫米地走遍了每个货架，对每一样产品发表评论——诸如“我们居然量产了这个！”“哦哦这个想法，它真的成功了！”“梅林的吊带袜！这可真是个绝妙的点子！我得记下来带回去！”——“嘿！你这是作弊，兄弟。”乔治对最后那句这么回答。  
“反正没人会介意的。”弗雷德从货架尽头慢慢地走回来，脸上满满的意犹未尽。“真是太棒了，我是说这个，这一切——我们真的——真的做到了——”  
“当然，我们当然会成功的。”乔治说，笑了一下，“你不是也一直这么相信的吗？”  
紧接着，他就发现对面的弗雷德神色放松了些，像是熬了一通宵做完某一阶段的实验一样——哦。乔治立刻反应过来。不，别这样，别是现在。梅林还是别的、什么都好，如果这是个美梦，就让它成为彻彻底底的美梦不好吗——他觉得自己的脸上可能已经控制不住地露出点祈求。  
而他更尖锐、更具有攻击性的哥哥没理会他。弗雷德当然能看懂乔治，哪怕此情此景下的两个人隔着三年的时间——也许还有一整个世界。但当他想说什么的时候，除了他们的妈妈还没谁能阻止。“你刚才是第一次笑，乔治。自从，嗯，你发现我开始。”  
然后他不等乔治反应，又问道：“我在哪儿，乔治？二十岁的那个我？——是因为战争吗？”

乔治张了张嘴，没能一下就发出声音来。他坐在店里某个台式货架的边上，比站着的弗雷德矮，只有抬起头才能看见对方的脸。而他目光焦点的那个人神色深沉——认真的？乔治在脑海里对着自己嗤笑道，那可是弗雷德——但眼前确实是弗雷德，表情一点也不轻松，严肃又像故作成熟。  
沉默在他们之间悄悄地生长了几秒。这种情况不是很常见。  
乔治觉得自己像一个六英尺深的水池，充当内容物的不明液体一点点从脚底漫上来，凉得像霍格沃茨秋天的黑湖水。他知道那时的湖水能有多冷，所以他们才都喜欢在春天去湖边玩，在他十八岁之前，他、弗雷德和李，会有枝叶伸展的山毛榉、被阳光染上金色的草地和性情温和的巨乌贼，风和水温度正好，温柔得像什么人的拥抱——就像现在这样——  
乔治回过神来，发现弗雷德不知什么时候靠近了他，正伸出手。尚未离开青春期的躯体热度要高于他这个精神层面上千疮百孔的青年人，而更直接的热源在他的脑袋边——弗雷德伸出的是右手，以一种你想不到弗雷德和乔治会拥有的轻巧力度拨开他覆盖在耳边的头发。  
他一定早就注意到了，毕竟他们只在十五六岁的叛逆期留过长发——瞧瞧他眼前的弗雷德，他在六年级结束之前就已经剪过头发了，现在他那一头红发短得像珀西——哦，破比喻，烂的程度大概在被本人听见会跟他打一架这个级别。乔治默默地在脑袋里跑火车，借此逃避眼下他从未准备好的局面。  
面容年轻的兄长没有再做动作。他所有的语言好像都被自己看见的那个伤口吞掉了。嘿，别这样好吗，兄弟，你这个反应搞得我很愧疚，可明明我们之间你才是更过分的那个。  
——就是它了。乔治想。他埋在悲伤和痛苦之下的隐秘的怒火。他从未跟别人，哪怕是亚瑟和莫丽，提及的一种心情。怨恨，他仔细地咀嚼这个单词，仿佛能感受到它扎痛了他的喉咙或者舌头。也许不该是这么尖锐的。一切尖锐的部分都应该归弗雷德，不然乔治没法再在合适的时候做踩刹车的那个；但是也无所谓，既然弗雷德已经把该留下不该留下的统统抛给了他，那他在某些时候尖锐得像弗雷德一样也没什么大不了——没准他还应该为此欣喜，他兄弟的某一部分，尽管也许是不招人待见的一部分，还活在他身上。  
“不是的，乔治。”活着的那个弗雷德说道，“也不该是这样的。”  
他收回了手。乔治随之看向温度离去的方向，他的半个灵魂看起来快哭了。真少见，连他丢掉一只耳朵的那晚弗雷德都没露出过这种表情；是因为他还太年轻吗？乔治冷酷地想着，觉得这也可能是弗雷德留给他的一部分。

这不行。他心底的残垣之下的声音说。你在为未曾发生的事责难一个——太年轻的——他还是你最亲密的人。这不行，乔治·韦斯莱。这不是他的错。别冲无关的人发脾气。

这次打断他的又是温度。乔治抬起眼皮，正撞上弗雷德向下的目光。始作俑者的手还停在他头顶上，肆无忌惮地继续把他的发型搞得一团糟。  
刚刚那点难以言说的情绪像被念了消失咒一样不见了。乔治感觉轻松了一些，又有点想叹气，“三岁已经够我们产生代沟了吗，弗雷迪？”  
“当然不，”弗雷德迅速地说，看起来又像想笑的样子，“只是你比十七岁还好懂了。真让我惊讶。”  
“相信我，我也是。”乔治说，觉得自己听上去很诚恳。  
弗雷德确实笑了出来，“别装。再怎么说我才是哥哥，你骗不了我。”说着，他冲他张开手，“来吧小乔吉，我敢说比尔和查理才不会做这个，至于珀西，恶——”他做了个呕吐的鬼脸。  
乔治嫌弃地啧了一声，却相当诚实地站起来完成了这个拥抱。尽管现在差了三岁，他也没比弗雷德高多少——这似乎不是什么好消息——弗雷德身上只有隐约的气味，乔治凭借经验猜测他来自一个他们熬用来做鼻血牛轧糖的魔药的夜晚。衬衫和校袍的质感让他想起霍格沃茨，而属于生命的鲜活温度就像一团正烧着的火，隔着皮肉和布料烫着一颗破碎的心。

他无比清楚地认识到眼前的是个少年人，没见过杀戮咒和倒塌的城堡，还有蓬勃的未来。  
这再一次提醒了他，他到底失去了什么。

“你知道我想说什么，对吧？”弗雷德小声说，声音有点闷。  
乔治含糊地应了声。他当然知道。他们从出生开始就在一起，占据彼此的一半生命，理解对方甚至不需要话语。他当然能明白他想从拥紧的手臂和稳健的心跳里表达什么。  
弗雷德在乔治肩上点了点头。大概是彼此都觉得对方的下巴有点硌人，他们安静了一小会儿，结束了这次双胞胎之间罕见的真情流露。

良久之后，弗雷德——一如既往，迈出第一步——清了清嗓子：“咳。”  
年长的弟弟看向他。  
年轻的哥哥耸了耸肩，露出个有点促狭的笑来：“我建议你，呃，从戒酒开始——说真的，伏特加不适合你，兄弟。”  
乔治看了弗雷德一会儿，跟着笑起来，轻轻地点头：“好啊。”  
他希望自己的笑还是跟他一样的。

END


End file.
